Todo se lo debo a un par de copas
by Alfilblanco
Summary: "Y me quedé parado, ahí, como un idiota, mirándola, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza "Definitivamente, ya no quiero ese chocolate". Cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado de asimilar cómo mi conquista se había ido al caño. Error. Gran error." One-shot (AU) El siguiente fanfic pertenece al reto: Un desastre de noche del foro EEQCR.


_Holaaaaa! Bueno, primero de todo, el siguiente one-shot pertenece al Reto: un desastre de noche del foro El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas._

_A ver qué tal les parece. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Besitos: MUA._

* * *

Todo se lo debo a un par de copas

.

_-Vamos, Scorpius, que Albus no conoce la "aventura"._

_-Está bien. Contaré ésta historia sólo una vez más; pero os aseguro que será la última._

_._

Podían ser las cuatro de la tarde como las once de la noche. No lo sé con exactitud; el bar era muy oscuro. Personalmente, me inclino por la segunda opción. Ese día, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, hacía rato que estaba en ese antro de mala muerte, un poco pasado de copas.

En la barra, no había mucha gente. Al principio, sólo estábamos un par de tipos con mal aspecto y yo. No me di cuenta de la fémina que estaba a mi lado hasta que giré la cabeza en su dirección. Ella, hacía dibujos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre el vaso de cerveza fría. Tenía la mirada perdida en aquel líquido ambarino. Tal vez se deba al alcohol que ingerí ese día, no lo sé; pero, sin duda, fue la mujer más guapa que vi en toda mi vida. El cabello color carmesí le caía como una cascada sobre la espalda desnuda; las piernas largas que parecían interminables; sus ojos azules con pestañas largas y gruesas deban esa sensación de... Me estoy yendo de tema. En pocas palabras, toda una mujer.

Para ser sinceros, ese día, yo estaba hecho un asco: no me había bañado y el olor a alcohol me impregnaba la ropa. Me explicaré antes de que penséis mal de mí: No, yo soy una persona muy higiénica; pero la mañana de ese día, había rendido el que podía calificarse como el examen más importante de mi vida y, por el contrario a lo que pensáis, lo desaprobé. A eso se debía mi alcoholemia.

En fin, estudié cuidadosamente a la mujer. Al parecer, lo hice sin ningún disimulo, porque ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces, decidí que era hora de presentarme:

-Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.-hablé con mi mejor tono seductor, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy... _"la tía del bar que estaba buena_".

Vale. No se llamaba así, pero estaba tan distraído que no le presté atención a su nombre.

Y las horas fueron pasando, ahogándose en copas: una cerveza, dos martinis, otra cerveza, una piña colada, y así y así. Miré mi reloj sin ver, realmente. No sé qué hora era exactamente, pero el bar se iba llenando progresivamente de clientes que se ponían cada vez más ebrios.

Ella sacó una tableta de chocolate de su cartera y empezó a comérsela mientras hablábamos. Bueno, "hablábamos"; más bien, yo trataba de seducirla con mis títulos universitarios y chistes y ella se reía. Creo que la risa se debía más a la borrachera que a la calidad de los chistes en sí. Nunca fui buen humorista.

Recuerdo que lo único que pasó por mi cabeza en cuanto la vi comer aquel trozo de cacao fueron sus labios: gruesos y carnosos, casi tan rojos como su pelo, manchados, en las comisuras, por el chocolate. Me resultaban en extremo apetecibles. En ese instante me invadieron unas ganas exageradas de besarla. Hasta el día de hoy, debo adjudicarle dicho deseo al efecto del alcohol.

Entonces, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más y más hasta que pude oler su perfume a lavanda; y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en ese escote que cuánto más de cerca lo miraba, más propicio y generoso se volvía; y en los labios, claro. Estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia, los suficientes como para poder estudiarle las facciones bien de cerca. A pesar de lo ebrio que estaba, todavía la recuerdo con nitidez. Y más cerca; ya cerraba los ojos para recibir el beso. Y esperé y nada pasó. Habrán sido unos cinco segundos de incertidumbre extrema. Sinceramente, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haber abierto los ojos en ese _justo_ momento, para verla regurgitar todo. Se dobló por la mitad con una rapidez extrema y casi al instante sentí el líquido caliente en la camisa, impregnado de esa fragancia nauseabunda que me invadía las fosas nasales: una mezcla de alcohol, cacao y jugos gástricos. ¡_Puaj_! Y me quedé parado, ahí, como un idiota, mirándola, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza "Definitivamente, ya no quiero ese chocolate". Cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado de asimilar cómo mi conquista se había ido al caño. Error. Gran error: en el instante en el que torné los párpados, aspiré profundamente el hedor y sentí ese encogimiento en el estómago. Primero, fue sólo una arcada pequeña que traté de reprimir como todo un caballero; no vaya a decirse habladurías sobre la falta de modales de un Malfoy. Pero el aroma era repulsivo y repelente. Me alejé un par de pasos como acto reflejo y no pude evitar que otra arcada, más poderosa, me hiciera terminar de rodillas en el suelo con el mentón y las manos salpicadas de mi propia inmundicia.

Un poco confundido, con ese efecto que te queda después de vomitar, volví la mirada hacia mi acompañante: no estaba sola. A su lado estaban dos tipos. No pude distinguirlos muy bien porque todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza y ya empezaba a sentir esa puntada que te acosa antes de la resaca. El primero y más alto, me miraba con una mueca burlona; el segundo, con una de compasión, en el rostro. El irónico, se cargó a "_la tía del bar que estaba buena_" al hombro, como a un costal de papas y se la llevó riéndose. Ahí me di cuenta de que ella, se había quedado dormida. Sin duda, fue la noche más desastrosa de toda mi vida.

.

_-¡Joder!-exclama Albus.- Yo conozco esa historia; yo era el compasivo. Casi te lías con mi prima, Rose._

_Me río ante la sola idea y contesto, todavía sin poder creérmelo:_

_-Vale. Vale. Tal vez, eso sí tenga gracia._


End file.
